


Tatsuya's Birthday Adventures

by HanaHimus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Gen, M/M, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya feels his birthday isn't going to be the best. Who could blame him when his friends and boyfriends alike seem to want to ignore him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tatsuya's Birthday Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Himuro birthday fic edited by tattoosanta!!!
> 
> I love this fic even tho it's self-indulgent as hell ;w;

Tatsuya didn’t understand why Atsushi was dragging him to Tokyo, not without a reason to do so.

Usually it was for a special promotion on snacks or to see an old teammate, but Atsushi insisted that wasn’t the case this time. Tatsuya would think it had to do with his birthday, but Wei was along for the ride…

Tatusya just didn’t know what was going to happen that day and he didn’t like it. He wanted to know what was going on; right now.

“Atsushi.” He finally began as the three of them walked down the street. “I--”

“Oh, oops. I just remembered I need to go get some snacks~” Atsushi said, cutting Tatsuya off. “Come on Liu-chin, you help~”

“Atsushi, I was going to ask you a question!” Tatsuya huffed out with a frown. “You can’t just walk off like that!”

“Sorry Muro-chin, this is important.” Atsushi said as he began to drag the Chinese exchange student behind him.

“You usually have me help you, though, Atsushi!” Tatsuya called back. He at least wanted to be able do that on his birthday. It’d let him be around his teammates, at least.

“Yeah, but it’s Muro-chin’s birthday.” The purple giant rolled his eyes.

“Exactly, so you relax today, and I do the babysitting.” Wei said with a small nod. “We’ll see you later.”

Tatsuya didn’t have the chance to say anything else before the two giants were speeding off towards some convenience store. Apparently they didn’t think Tatsuya would want company on his birthday, then.

“I guess I’ll just go window shopping… See if there’s anything I’d have wanted for my birthday…” He mumbled to himself, turning to walk down the street. This wasn’t going to be fun.

 

-

 

Tatsuya wasn’t expecting to see Kensuke and Kenichi while doing his window shopping. Usually the college students were too busy to ever run into them while in Tokyo. What were the chances they were at the shops at the same time?

“Fukui-senpai! Okamura-senpai!” He made his way over to them quickly, barely noting the bags in their hands. “What are you two doing out and about?”

Kensuke took a large step back. “Oh, Tatsuya… It’s… It’s you.”

“Yes, it’s me.” Tatsuya said with a raised eyebrow as he looked at the bags closer.

A toy shop bag and a bookstore bag, huh? He wasn’t expecting to see the near-adults with bags like that. He felt he just had to ask what exactly they were for.

“So...the bags. You buy something for someone?”

“Well, yeah! A girl in one of our shared classes has a son whose birthday is today. She asked if we’d get him some gifts.” Kenichi replied smoothly.

Since he’d never known the larger senpai to be a liar, Tatsuya had to say he believed the story.

“Well, doesn’t he have a nice birthday.” Tatsuya said with a small laugh. “I wish I had people buying things for me today.”

“Ah yeah, it’s your birthday too.” Kensuke blinked, seemingly uninterested in what was being said. “Well, we need to get going.”

Without another word, the shorter college student grabbed Kenichi by the hand and began dragging him away. The latter barely had a chance to call back a “happy birthday” before they disappeared from Tatsuya’s sight.

“Well… That was odd.”

 

-

 

Tatsuya was kind of grumpy. His entire team (and ex-team) had blown him off on his birthday. Apparently, turning eighteen wasn’t that big a deal to them. Not even when Tatsuya was basically bouncing off the walls and giggling in excitement.

“Screw them then.” He mumbled, a pout on his face. He could find someone else to hang out with, then.

Someone to hang out with… Well, it was just his luck he saw his little brother walking by just as the thought crossed his mind. He could bother Taiga.

“Taiga!” He called, moving quickly to keep his little brother from running off. “I’ve been wanting to talk to you!”

“Oh! T-Tatsuya!” Taiga stiffened when his brother ran up to him. “I wasn’t expecting to see you today…”

“Well, Atsushi dragged me down here.” Tatsuya replied with a small smile. “So I thought I’d say hi while he drags Wei around getting snacks.”

“Doesn’t he usually drag you around…?” Taiga asked, obviously nervous.

“Yeah...But he wanted to give me a break since it was my birthday…” Tatsuya frowned a bit. “Taiga, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing! I just remembered I have extra practice today, since I missed Monday.” Taiga replied as he began to back up, eyes on the floor. “I need to go before coach kills me, so… bye and happy birthday.”

“Oh yeah...Bye.” Tatsuya barely had time to raise a hand to wave at his brother before the redhead had run off.

Tatsuya felt a pout come to his lips. He was going to end up having literally no fun on his birthday, huh? Well, at least Taiga wouldn’t be having any fun, either. It wouldn’t just be him.

 

-

 

Tatsuya couldn’t believe what he was seeing. The boy had said he was going to extra practice and had run off in a hurry. However, the little brat had lied to him, he’d totally lied to him.

Taiga didn’t have extra practice, he was hanging out with Tetsuya, Seijuurou, Shintarou, and Kazunari. His brother wanted to hang out with his little friend and the trio of boyfriends instead of him.

He swore, he was going to beat that brat into the ground later. By later, he meant when he caught Taiga without Seijuurou around. Seijuurou was too innocent to see him do that to anyone.

“I’m going to find you later and make you sorry for lying, you brat…” Tatsuya mumbled, turning to walk the other way. God, he’d never been so angry about being brushed off…

It was his birthday, though! You didn’t just brush someone off on their birthday, as far as he was concerned.

Tatsuya was going to kill his brother, that was for sure. Maybe that would improve his birthday. At least a little bit, he hoped.

 

-

 

“Tatsuya! It’s been so long!”

The teen turned and blinked when Alex came bounding up, wrapping her arms around his neck. He didn’t have a chance to react. At least she hadn’t gone for a kiss.

“Hi there, Alex.” He said with a small sigh. “Nice to see you again.”

“How has your day been?” She asked, a huge smile on her face. “Oh, you’ve grown so much!”

“It’s been a day.” Tatsuya said with a frown sitting on his face. “Everyone seems to be avoiding me…”

“That so…?” Alex began with a hum. “Well, that makes what I’m about to say seem really bad…”

“Why is that?” Tatsuya asked. “Oh no, Alex, you can’t be leaving too.”

“I have things to do, though, Tatsuya!” Alex replied, her hands on her hips. “I’ll find you later with a present, okay? Something fit for a grown man like you.”

“Alex, just because eighteen means adulthood in the States doesn’t mean it’s the same here.” Tatsuya replied, rolling his eyes.

“Well, you lived so long in the states we both know you have a more adult mindset about things.” Alex said with a shrug. “You were kinda forced to grow up early…”

“Yeah, I guess…” Tatsuya sighed. “Anyway, when you want to meet up again...Anywhere you want me to find you?”

“Mmm, nope!” Alex said with a laugh. “I’ll find you, don’t worry.”

Before Tatsuya could even say okay, the woman was running off. He had to say he was worried about just how she planned on finding him, though…

 

-

 

Tatsuya saw the one person he usually wasn’t that happy to see. Today, though, he was more than happy.

Oh, Makoto was a beautiful sight. Someone he could get to shower him in affection, since his other boyfriend seemed to think snacks were more important at the time.

“Makoto!” Tatsuya called, making his way to the other boy quickly. “Thank god I ran into you.”

“Tatsuya...Wasn’t expecting to run into you.” Makoto said, eyebrows raised in curiosity.

“Well, Atsushi dragged me to Tokyo and ditched me, so I’m going to hang out with my faaaavorite asshole~” Tatsuya hummed, pressing his cheek to Makoto’s.

“Where’s that brother of yours then?”

“Taiga isn’t my favorite person right now, Makoto.”

“Atsushi?”

“One, he already ditched me. Two, he’s actually nice under it all.”

“I am too.” Makoto replied with an indignant frown.

“Sure, but it’s easier to get to Atsushi’s…” Tatsuya gave Makoto a tight squeeze around the waist. “Softer side.”

“That so? Any way I can prove you wrong?” Makoto asked, a smile playing at his lips.

“Shower me in affection.”

“Huh?”

“Everyone is ditching me and it’s my birthday. Shower me in affection…” Tatsuya paused. “Please.”

Makoto sighed. “Well, happy birthday, pretty boy.”

“That’s a nice start.” Tatsuya said with a small smile. “I want more, though.”

“Well, I don’t know what to do…” Makoto trailed off before turning to look at his boyfriend. “I could always just…”

Makoto leaned in, placing a small kiss on Tatsuya’s cheek and the latter giggled like a little school girl.

“Makoto…”

“I’m not done yet.” The shorter boy mumbled, placing another kiss on Tatsuya’s cheek. “I have a lot more to give you…”

“Makoto...you’re embarrassing me.” Tatsuya giggled out, trying to push the other away. “Come on, I want affection, but this is overkill.”

“Tatsuya…” Makoto placed a kiss on Tatsuya’s lips this time. “I don’t wanna stop…”

“Can we at least go somewhere more private, then?” Tatsuya asked, just before Makoto pressed their lips together again.

Makoto perked up at that, grabbing at Tatsuya’s wrist. “Oh sure, I know the perfect place, too…”

Tatsuya let his boyfriend drag him off without another word. He wouldn’t mind getting more affection in private.

 

-

 

“Here we are.” Makoto said, leading Tatsuya into his house. So this is where they were headed the entire time…?

“Why is it so dark in here, Makoto?” Tatsuya asked, concern in his voice. “It’s never this--”

The light flicked on quickly and Tatsuya barely had time to blink before he heard yells of “happy birthday!”

He looked around the room at the people gathered there: Taiga and his group of friends, Alex, his old senpais, Wei, and Atsushi. They’d all been planning him a surprise party, then? He wasn’t expecting that to be the case…

Not that he minded, it made him want to let Taiga walk away without a scratch at least. Still, a hint that this was happening would’ve been nice--

His thoughts were cut off when Makoto placed another kiss on his cheek. Apparently the boy had meant it when he said they’d continue in private.

“Makoto...Everyone…” Tatsuya let out a relieved sigh. “I’m so glad you weren’t actually blowing me off.”

“I never blew you off.” Makoto mumbled in reply before giving Tatsuya another kiss. “I was giving you all my attention.”

“Yeah, and embarrassing me.” Tatsuya replied, rolling his eyes as the giant approached.

“I need to give Muro-chin some birthday kisses, too~” Atsushi mumbled, placing his own slobbery kiss on Tatsuya’s cheek. “There~”

“Gross.” Taiga made some fake gagging sounds when Tatsuya began to giggle at the attention. “We planned an entire party, we should use it, don’t you think?”

Tatsuya turned with a small smile. “Yeah, we should.”

 

-

 

“Hey, Tatsuya!” Kazunari grinned as he looked at all the presents his friend was covered in. “Quite a load, huh?”

A stuffed purple bear(Kensuke), a trashy romance novel he’d wanted(Kenichi), some odd fan(Shintarou for Oha-Asa, apparently), new basketball shoes(Alex), a basketball(Taiga and Tetsuya), a beauty kit(Kazunari), and a homemade pastry(Atsushi). Tatsuya had to say yes, he had quite the load.

“Akashi still has to give his present.” Shintarou said pushing up his glasses. “Don’t forget him, Takao.”

“Oh yeah! Sei-chan!” Kazunari turned to the redhead with a smile. “Give your present, go on!”

The redhead stepped forward with an...oddly hole-filled box. No one else had holes in their box….

“Here you go. Feel free to open it.” Seijuurou gave Tatsuya an unsteady smile. Apparently he wasn’t expecting the boy to like it.

“Okay…” Tatsuya opened the box quickly. He wanted to see why there were holes in there--

A little meow came from the box and Tatsuya gasped.

In the box was a small black and white kitten, staring up at him. Its big blue eyes stared up at him and seemed to see right into his soul. It was so cute…

“Kazunari said you would like a cat...So I got her for you.” Seijuurou said.

“I see…” Tatsuya was pretty sure his friend had meant a stuffed cat. “Thank you! She’s adorable...What to call her…”

“Figure it out after you open my present.” Makoto said, moving to sit next to Tatsuya and distracting him. “C’mon…”

“Alright…” Tatsuya took the box from Makoto and handed him the kitten. “Let’s see….”

Frankly, he was scared to see what was in the box. When it was Makoto it could be anything from fancy jewels to card with the word “birth” scrawled on it, really. He never knew what to expect from his boyfriend.

He finally forced himself to open it, however. He was going to find out what is was. Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad--

“Makoto!”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Posted before midnight like was my plan bc I may pass out and///
> 
> Now to work on Yosen Week things


End file.
